powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
This page is an overview of '''Magic'. Magic is a method of reaching nearly every power. For specific skills and powers, please see Category:Magical Abilities. =Magic= Magic is the influencing of events by focusing one's will. Also Called * Occultism *Sorcery *Witchcraft *Mysticism *Wizardry *Witchery *The Craft *Mystokinesis Capabilities The amount of power magic users can wield is essentially unlimited, though it differs from universe to universe. Magic refers to supernatural skills operated through training, and is not a superpower or the manipulation of energy. Anyone can harness and use it, though some with the necessary predisposition are more capable than others. Limitations *Users may strain as one's own emotion, concentration and intellect distract from conjuring spells. *Magic is often represented as draining a persons stamina or mana, stronger magic putting a much greater strain. *A magician can not use spells which are beyond his imagination. *A moment of concentration or time to spell cast may cause a user to be venerable. *Spells can be very dangerous, if the magician makes an error. *There may be 'Magical Rules' that regulate order within the society. *Certain banned magic from a society are depicted as unforgivable (Forbidden/Dark magic). *Life-Force Manipulation will alter users ability to operate magic. Universe Differences *Different universes acquire magic differently (Harry Potter acquires magic genetically). *Some magic may be limited to a specific class or status. *Some beings or materials may be immune to Magic, such as Fae magic, which may not affect iron directly. *Some spells may require being spoken backwards or written down. *Some spells could be nonverbal as well verbal. Applications Magical forces allow an almost unlimited quantity of abilities. Offensive Spells *Energy Constructs *Elemental Manipulation *Warp Reality. *Power Absorption *Animate,Reanimate Defensive Spells *Summoning *Telekinesis *Shapeshifting *Appearance Alteration Skilled Spells *Creation of potions for various purposes (i.e. explosive, healing) *Teleportation *Creation *Achieve Immortality *Precognition *Flight Associations *Ability to control magic usually accompanies Enhanced Intelligence and Empathy. *May be accompanied by Summoning, Incantation or other magical powers. Personality Magic users are as different as their application of magical energy. If they share anything in common, it's a relatively high opinion of themselves and their craft, as well as a strong-willed demeanor. Being capable of everything, as Magic allows them to be, is the reason all of them are varied in their personas and attitudes.﻿ Known kinds/types of magic *Dark/Black Magic (Marvel) *White Magic (Marvel) *Shaman Magic (Marvel) *Eternian Magic (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Snake Magic (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Mystical Power of the Elders (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Magic of Nature Spirits (The Smurfs) *Water Magic (Winx Club) *Fire Magic (Winx Club) *Plant Magic (Winx Club) *Ice Magic (Winx Club) *Storm Magic (Winx Club) *Science Magic (Winx Club) *Music Magic (Winx Club) *Light Magic (Winx Club) *Darkness Magic (Winx Club) *Shadow Magic (Winx Club) *Pixie Magic (Winx Club) *Animal Magic (Winx Club) *Insect Magic (Winx Club) *Sword Magic (Winx Club) *Sand Magic (Aladdin) *Elemental Magic (Aladdin) *Escanor Magic (W.I.T.C.H.) *Mortal Magic (Gargoyles) *Avalon Magic (Gargoyles) *Gummi Bear Magic (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Bead Magic (Trollz) *Jewel Magic (Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders) *Mermaid Magic (H2O - Just add Water) *Additive Magic (Sword of Truth series) *Subtractive Magic (Sword of Truth series) *Han (Sword of Truth series) *Elvish Magic (UBOS) *Charmling Magic (fulfilling wishes of others)(UBOS) *Christmas Elf Magic (The Secret World of Santa Claus) *Fairy Magic (Merlin) *Fenrath Magic (Monster by Mistake) *Downland Magic (Winx Club) *Dragon Magic (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Dream Magic (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Planetary Magic (Sailor Moon) *Weather Magic (Aladdin) *Chaos Magic (X-Men) *Power of the Stone of Kismet (Aladdin) *God Magic (Charmed) *The People Magic (Artemis Fowl) *Black Magic(Final Fantasy) *White Magic (Final Fantasy) *Summon Magic (Final Fantasy) *Time Magic (Final Fantasy) *Blue Magic (Final Fantasy) *Shadow Magic (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Dragon Slayer Magic (Fairy Tail) *Lost Magic (Fairy Tail) *Heavenly Body Magic (Fairy Tail) *TECHNICs (Phantasy Star) *Thread Magic (Emelanese Universe) *Green Magic (Emelanese Universe) *Smith Magic (Emelanese Universe) *Dance Magic (Emelanese Universe) *Stone Magic (Emelanese Universe) *Glass Magic (Emelanese Universe) *Lightning Magic (Emelanese Universe) *Carpentry Magic (Emelanese Universe) *Cooking Magic (Emelanese Universe) *Wild Magic (Tortallan Universe) *Academic Magic (Emelanese Universe) *Unmagic (Emelanese Universe) *Healing Magic (Emelanese Universe) *Painting Magic (Emelanese Universe) *Pottery Magic (Emelanese Universe) *Horse Magic (Emelanese Universe) *Bird Magic (Emelanese Universe) *Air Magic (Emelanese Universe) *Fire Magic (Emelanese Universe) *Water Magic (Emelanese Universe) *Earth Magic (Emelanese Universe) *Weather Magic (Emelanese Universe) *The Gift (Tortallan Universe) *Ghostly Magic (Danny Phantom) *Kidō (Bleach) *Woo Foo (''Yin Yang Yo!) *Elemental Magic *Transformational Magic *Transfiguration Magic *Bardic Magic *Sorcery *Spell-Casting *Occultism *Ritualism *Witchcraft *Witchery *Wizardry *Illusion-Casting *Life Magic *Death Magic *Creation Magic *Destruction Magic *Dowsing *Healing Magic *Cures *Charms *Hexes *Jinxes *Purification Capabilities Known Users Comic Book *Zatanna (DC Comics) *Zatara (DC Comics) *Circe (DC Comics) *Doctor Fate (DC Comics) * Mordru (DC Comics) *John Constantine- HELLBLAZER (Vertigo/DC) *Papa Midnite - HELLBLAZER (Vertigo) *Rag-Man (DC Comics) *Shazam (DC Comics) *Raven (DC Comics) *Agatha Harkness (Marvel) *Morgan le Fay (Marvel and DC Comics) *Enchantress (Marvel and DC Comics) *Doctor Strange (Marvel) *Goblin Queen (Marvel) *Wanda Maximoff (Marvel) *Sister Grimm (Marvel) *Wiccan (Marvel) *Dr. Doom (Marvel) *Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina - The Teenage Witch) *Edward Spellman (Sabrina - The Teenage Witch) *Hilda Spellman (Sabrina - The Teenage Witch) *Zelda Spellman (Sabrina - The Teenage Witch) *Karl Abinszur (Scorpius Inserrection) *Abinszur's desiples (Sorpius Inserrection) *Empress Aravis Vadamus (Scorpius Inserrection, Scorpius: The Golden Age) *Spawn (Image Comics) *Tarot (Tarot: Witch of the Black Forest) *Raven Hex (Tarot: Witch of the Black Forest) Literature *Witches/Wizards (Harry Potter) *Gandalf (Lord of the Rings) *Saruman (Lord of the Rings) *Ged (Legend of Earthsea) *Mustrum Ridcully & Esme Weatherwax (Discworld Series) *Harry Dresden (The Dresden Files) *Jadis, the White Witch (Narnia series) *Sisters of the Light (Sword of Truth series) *Sisters of the Dark (Sword of Truth series) *Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander (Sword of Truth series) *Darken Rahl (Sword of Truth ''series) *Wizards/Sorceresses/Sorcerer/Witch-Woman (''Sword of Truth series) *Septimus Heap & Marcia Overstrand (Septimus Heap Series) *Chrestomanci (Chrestomanci Series) *Holly Short (Artemis Fowl) *Carter and Sadie Kane (Kane Chronicles) *Eragon (Inheritence) *Sandrilene fa Toren (Emelan Universe) *Daja Kisubo (Emelan Universe) *Briar Moss (Emelan Universe) *Trisana Chandler (Emelan Universe) *Skulduggery Pleasant (Skullduggery Pleasant series) *Stephanie Edgly/Valkyrie Cain (Skullduggery Pleasant ''series) *Wizard Howl (''Wizard's Castle ''Series) *Sophie Hatter (''Wizard's Castle Series) *The Witch of the Waste (Wizard's Castle Series) Television *Halliwell Family (Charmed) *Demons (Charmed) *The Elders (Charmed) *The Avatars (Charmed *Alti (Xena: Warrior Princess) *Russo Family (Wizards of Waverly Place) *Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Mystic Rangers (Power Rangers Mystic Force) *Grandpa (The Munsters) *Grandmama Addams (The Addams Family) *Samantha (Bewitched) Animation (Western) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Genie (Aladdin) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Eden (Aladdin) *Phasir (Aladdin) *Mirage (Aladdin) *Ayam Aghoul (Aladdin) *Aziz (Aladdin) *Faraboo, the Caretaker (Aladdin) *Arbutus (Aladdin) *Chaos (Aladdin) *Mozenrath (Aladdin) *Queen Titania of Avalon (Gargoyles) *Lord Oberon of Avalon (Gargoyles) *Puck (Gargoyles) *The Weird Sisters (Gargoyles) *Demona (Gargoyles) *Una (Gargoyles) *Queen Mab (Gargoyles) *The Children of Oberon (Gargoyles) *The New Olympians (Gargoyles) *The Archmage (Gargoyles) *The Magus (Gargoyles) *Hecate (Hercules) *Lady Bane (Disney's Gummi Bears) *Mumm-Ra (Thundercats) *Zummi (Disney's Gummi Bears) *Baby Smurf (The Smurfs) *Verdona Tennyson (Ben10) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben10) *Charmcaster (Ben10) *Hex (Ben10) *All Anodites (Ben 10 series) *Uncle (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Various Wizards and Demons (Jackie Chan Adventures) *The Sorceress (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Evil-Lyn (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Orko (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Warlocks (The Legend of Krod Mandoon) *Mandi Arbizu (Dream Team) *Mickey Mouse (Fantasia) *Yen Sid (Fantasia) *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) *Yo (Yin Yang Yo!) *Yuck (Yin Yang Yo!) *Chai (Yin Yang Yo!) *Ti (Yin Yang Yo!) *Carl, the Evil Cockroach Wizard (Yin Yang Yo!) *The Nightmaster (Yin Yang Yo!) *Coop (Yin Yang Yo!) *Eradicus (Yin Yang Yo!) *Saranoia (Yin Yang Yo!) *G.P. (Yin Yang Yo!) *Kraggler (Yin Yang Yo!) *Mastermind (Yin Yang Yo!) *The Lie Fairy (Yin Yang Yo!) *The Lesson (Yin Yang Yo!) *The Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go!) Film *Merlin (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Maxim Horvath (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Balthazar Blake (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Morgana Le Fay (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Veronica (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Dave Stutler (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *Queen Mab (Merlin) *Jareth, the Goblin King (Labyrinth) Anime & Manga Many animes and manga feature users of magic. This is a small sample of magic users. *Beatrice (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Fairy Tail Wizards (Fairy Tail) *Dragon Slayers (Fairy Tail) *Zeref (Fairy Tail) *Bernkastel (Umineko Mo Naku Koro Ni) *Lina Inverse (Slayers) *Ryner Lute (Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu) *Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière (Zero no Tsukaima) *Tessai Tsukabishi (Bleach) *Negi Springfield (Mahou Sensei Negima) *Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) *Kurohime (Magical Gunslinger Kurohime) *Marian Cross (D. Grey Man) *Naraku (InuYasha) *Kazuki Shikimori (Maburaho) *The Magic Knights in Magic Knight Rayearth *Sieg Hart (Rave Master) *Hao Asakura (Shaman King) *Yubaba (Spirited Away) *Zeniba (Spirited Away) *Wizard Howl (Howl's Moving Castle) *The Witch of the Waste (Howl's Moving Castle) *Madam Suliman (Howl's Moving Castle) *Wizard Howl (Howl's Moving Castle) *The Witch of the Waste (Howl's Moving Castle) *Madam Suliman (Howl's Moving Castle) *Renji Hiiragi (Night Wizard) *Takius (Ragnarok: The Animation) *Louie (Rune Soldier) *Itsuki Iba (Rental Magica) *Tiara (Shamanic Princess) *Orphen (Sorcerous Stabber Orphen) *Yura Keikan (Nurarihyon no Mago) *Big Mama (Sorcerer Hunters) *Fai D Flourite (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle) *Yuuko Ichihara (xxxHolic) *Clow Reed (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Robin Sena (Witch Hunter Robin) *Subaru Sumeragi (Tokyo Babylon) *Seishirou Sakurazuka (X/1999) *Emiya Shirou, Tohsaka Rin, Matou Shinji, Caster (Fate/Stay Night) *Dark Schneider (Bastard) *Maria Notches (GetBackers) *Pop (Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibouken) *Kakeru (Kekkaishi) *Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) *Rozen (Rozen Maiden) *Ilran (Id) *Jio (Jio to Ogon to Kinjirareta Mahou) *Felicia Rand Philistine (Legend of Maian) *Index Librorum Prohibitorum (To Aru Majutsu no Index) *All Witches (Witch Hunter) *Blair (Soul Eater) *Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) *Arachne Gorgon (Soul Eater) *Eruka Frog (Soul Eater) *Mizune Sisters (Soul Eater) *Free (Soul Eater) *Eibon (Soul Eater) *Noah (Soul Eater) *Roto (Yureka) *Lilu & Haruna (Watashi no Messiah-sama) *Toby Williams (Return to Labyrinth) *Mizumi, the Queen of Moraine (Return to Labyrinth) *Drumlin (Return to Labyrinth) *Moulin (Return to Labyrinth) Games *Warlic (Adventure Quest, AQ Worlds and Dragon Fable) *Terra (Kingdom Hearts) *Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) *Unknown (Kingdom Hearts) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) *Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) *Marisa Kirisame (Touhou Project) *Alice Margatroid (Touhou Project'')'' *Patchouli Knowledge (Touhou Project) *Byakuren Hijiri (Touhou Project) *Nythera (Dragon Fable and AQ Worlds) *Genis Sage (Tales of Symphonia) *Bleu/Deis & Nina (Breath of Fire) *Zelda & Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) *Morrigan (Dragon Age) *Willow (Willow) *Medivh & Jaina Proudmoore (World of Warcraft) *Maze (Fable) *Black Mage (Final Fantasy 1&3) *White Mage (Final Fantasy 1&3) *Red Mage (Final Fantasy 1&3) *Vivi (Final Fantasy 9) *Rydia (Final Fantasy 4) *Rosa (Final Fantasy 4) *Dagger/Garnet (Final Fantasy 9) *Eiko (Final Fantasy 9) *Donald Duck (Kingdom Hearts) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) Mythology *Gods *Titans *Demigods *Demons *Hell-spawn *Angels *Nephilim *Fairies *Djinn *Dragons *Unicorns *Elementals Folklore *Sorcerers/Sorceresses *Wizards/Witches *Priests *Alchemists *Necromancers *Warlocks *Seers/Oracles *Shamans *Enchanters *Healers *Santa Claus *Voodoo/Santeria Practitioners *Bards Webshow *Ian (Smosh) *Anthony (Smosh) *Linkara (Channel Awesome) *Nostalgia Chick (Channel Awesome) *Makeup Fairy (Channel Awesome) *Dark Nella (Channel Awesome) *Juno (Channel Awesome) *The Gatecleaner (Channel Awesome) *Malachite (Channel Awesome) (Suburban Knights) *Jaffers (Channel Awesome) (Suburban Knights) *The Last Angry Geek/ Cloak #1 (Channel Awesome) (Suburban Knights) *Cloaks #2 & 3 (Channel Awesome) (Suburban Knights) *Witch Warrior (Channel Awesome) (Suburban Knights) *The Voice (Channel Awesome) (Suburban Knights) Gallery 154px-Amora_(Earth-616)_000.jpg 180px-Enchantress_(Earth-616)_Young_001.jpg 180px-Thor_Son_of_Asgard_Vol_1_8_Textless.jpg Sister-Nicci.jpg Nicci-SotD.jpg Shaman.jpg|Shaman (Marvel) 66-zatanna.jpg|Zatanna (DC Comics) Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Powers